


Salvation

by basterbines



Category: Covenant (Webtoon)
Genre: F/F, POV Lesbian Character, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basterbines/pseuds/basterbines
Summary: “We’re having sex in achurch, babe.” you mutter. “It’s already embarrassing enough.” your retort hangs in the air as she only chuckles at the humiliation that only you seemed to feel at the moment.You sleep with a priest from the Church of Providence, and you can't help but question how she's your salvation.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Reader, Samson/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> The "Covenant (Webtoon)" tag doesn't actually exist yet but please read it. It's great. Priests with abs, a dilf, and hot demons along with lgbt + viet rep!!! If it actually turns into an ao3 tag I'll update it accordingly. I also was not raised religious so this was super awkward to google prayers but hopefully it's okay!
> 
> I am a giant simp for Samson. Also Lysandra Vuong if you ever see this no you didn't <3

If there was anything you didn't expect when you met Samson, it was the fact that she stirred something in you. Something that couldn't be appropriate to feel about a priest and exorcist dedicated to God and humanity, especially as the two of you were women.

But here she was, looming over your bound figure, intimidating you with her presence. Your wrists and ankles were bound together behind you, and your sight had been robbed by the blindfold around your head. All you could do was whimper in front of the priest as she drank in your naked form and the effect she had on you by simply standing in front of you.

A rough thumb runs over your lips, and you mindlessly part them slightly, embarrassed at the way you submitted so easily to a woman of God. "There was a reason why Uriel chose you to be his blessed along with the representation of God's salvation, wasn't there?" She chuckles, and you can only make a soft noise as she dips her thumb into your mouth. She kisses you, and the only thing you can do is softly moan as you let her presence dominate over you. Her touches to your back are as light as a feather’s, but the rough pads of her fingertips make you jump under her. The trance she had you under was sinful, and embarrassed you under the eyes of god and the archangels who watched upon you, despite the constant reassurances from them that they were completely fine with the two of you being together. The church of Providence had always had its own brand of unique, but nothing of your upbringing ever told you it was fine to fuck a priest, no matter how cute she was.

“It’s cute how sensitive you are.” she states plainly, smirking into your neck as she peppers it with light kisses and accents them with an occasional bite that has you gasping. “Seriously, I haven’t even touched you that much and you’re already _dripping_ on the floor like this?” You screw your eyes shut in embarrassment, trembling from how Samson’s very presence had you like this, and she only tuts in response. “I never said it was a bad thing, baby girl.”

“We’re having sex in a _church_ , babe.” you mutter. “It’s already embarrassing enough.” your retort hangs in the air as she only chuckles at the humiliation that only you seemed to feel at the moment.

“Technically, we are. But we are in my room, aren’t we? I thought you got over the whole ‘I’m dating a priest of God’ deal, but it doesn’t explain why you’re so wet that you’re practically _dripping_ onto my floor in just a few minutes.” Samson grins ferally at you, and you turn away in embarrassment. A bit of shifting around and readjustment has you practically sitting on her face, and you turn redder at this realization as Samson begins to trace lazy circles on your clit that has you twitching at the sensation. It only takes the other hand to drag your entire body down to her mouth, and the first lick already has you knowing that Samson’s ruined you for the rest of your life for anyone else you potentially had sex with.

Not that Samson would ever let you, with her possessive streak.

Your body jolts and you’re embarrassed with how loudly you must be moaning. If your hands were free right now, you’d definitely be covering your mouth, With them bound, you only struggle to keep yourself upright as Samson eats you like there was no tomorrow. You wished you could be quieter at the sensations she was administering to you, but you’re beginning to care less and less as you drown in pleasure. The mere idea that a priest eating you out with more vigor than anyone you would ever know _in a church?_ Not that you were truly against how hot the idea was and that you were living it right now. 

Samson begins to finger you recklessly, and you can only hear yourself grow louder at her administrations, and you wish you could just _shut up, move, or something!_ A fading part of your mind realizes you whined out your thoughts, and you meet Samson’s eyes as she cocks an eyebrow at you, and you realized how _fucked_ you were. Your eyes grow watery as she inserts another finger in you that has you gasping.

Your orgasm catches you by surprise as Samson moans into your clit, the vibrations overwhelming and it takes everything in you to not scream loudly and wake everyone up in the church. You pant in the afterglow of your orgasm, and Samson only grins at you as she continues to eat you out that has your hips struggle in her grasp. The sensations are absolutely _sinful_ , but you can’t bring yourself to care anymore with the pleasure practically ringing in your ears as you’re practically thrown into your next orgasm.

You do start to care with how everyone else is staring at you at breakfast the next day as you take your seat next to Samson. No one wants to address how loud you were, and you want to choke Samson with how nonchalant she’s being with the rest of the congregation. Ezra is the first that’s brave enough to take the bait.

“Can the two of you, uh….tone it down next time?”

You can only stare menacingly at Samson as she grins.

“We were just praying last night for her _salvation_ Ezra.”

You bolt from the table, and Samson chases you through the church, apologizing profusely. You’ll forgive her though.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact I cannot write wlw sex is....embarrassing since I am a LESBIAN in real life. Humiliating.
> 
> I am a Samson simp before I am human.


End file.
